Father Knows Best
by EpsiLone
Summary: *COMPLETE* Tired of having to deal with an overbearing father who meddles in her love life, Elizabeth decides to rebel. Maybe her handsome new driver can help her out. A liason short story. 4 parts
1. Part 1

_A/N: The idea for this short story came from my father who asked me a few days ago when I was planning on getting married. Mind you I'm only 23 but he can't wait to see me find a husband already. So I was thinking about this and came up with this fluffy little piece. It's going to be in four parts which are pretty much all written so I will be able to update quickly and I can't wait to read what you think about it!_

**~ Father Knows Best ~**

**Part 1**

Elizabeth Webber was single.

She had been single for a long time but she didn't see any harm in the fact. Actually, she enjoyed her freedom very much, even if her parents, or precisely her father, worried about her inexistent love life. The twenty five year old undeniably thought that being in a relationship would be a wonderful thing but believed it would come on its own time and that she would find the one whenever this one would cross her way; she didn't see any point in restlessly trying to force faith. All her time was dedicated to her art and not actively looking for Mr. Right.

But Jeff Webber didn't see things the same way.

Elizabeth was his last born and the only one in the family with no serious relationship in tow. Sarah had just married another doctor up in New York and Steven would himself very soon tie the knots with a beautiful young attorney he had met a few months ago. Jeff had a dream, namely to see all his children happily married before he left this earth; but he didn't trust Elizabeth to help in realizing this dream. His daughter seemed allergic to relationships; he had tried everything in the books to help her in her love query, in vain. Elizabeth was his precious jewel, a smart, beautiful and talented young woman who was full of life and never short of witty things to say. Unfortunately she could very quickly turn into a block of ice whenever a potential boyfriend came into the picture; to Jeff's chagrin.

And Elizabeth had enough of her father's meddling ways.

He would relentlessly introduce her to young men he crossed path with as Chief of Staff of General Hospital. First there was the hot shot lawyer, the youngest man to ever make partner at Lansing & Lansing like Jeff had presented him. The Ivy League alumnus had seemed very charming at first; the perfect gentleman, who held the door open for her and never missed a chair. Unfortunately he bore her to tears and Elizabeth had very quickly picked up on his peculiar family issues. There was no way she could date a man who made it a sport to impress his father and one up his brother every time he could. Richard Lansing had spent the whole dinner talking about what he did, was doing and would do to be the to say Elizabeth had never called him back.

But her father hadn't stopped there. A few days later, he called his daughter and very persuasively asked her to have dinner with who he described as a charming young cop named lucky. Maybe Elizabeth was in a good mood that day or simply intrigued by the man's name and profession; she thought a _lucky_ cop was definitely worth meeting. So she had accepted the blind date, making her father enormously happy. In Jeff's mind, his daughter hadn't wanted Ric because he was simply too clean cut; and knowing Elizabeth and her special thing for lost souls, Lucky Spencer, who worked on the dark streets of Port Charles, seemed to perfectly fit the profile.

Elizabeth hadn't a clue where her father had found the specimen but the date ended up being a real disaster. She would be first to admit that Lucky Spencer was dark and handsome but she had absolutely nothing in common with him. And talk about needy; Lucky had called her the day after, begging for another date because he felt a special connection between them, "the kind that lived through a lifetime" he had said. Sadly, he hadn't taken Elizabeth's rejection lightly and his bruised ego had promptly resulted to crude name calling. Elizabeth had quickly hung up wondering how her father would react if he knew what kind of a man he had tried to fix his daughter up with.

But Jeff still hadn't backed down after the Lucky Spencer disaster. He was sure he could help his daughter find love and was determined to make it happen. That was how the obnoxious neurosurgeon had come into the picture. Her father had only had positive things to say about his new recruit. Especially pointing out that he had nothing to do with the other men she had met until then. And he was right. She thought the other dates had been horrible but this one simply reached record lows. Apart from his looks and merit as a surgeon, nothing in Patrick Drake had sparked Elizabeth's interest and his overconfident grin had completely turned her off. The brunette hadn't even been able to sit through the whole dinner; instead she had politely excused herself from the table and left without further explanation.

Of course Jeff had been livid because of Elizabeth's lack of effort in her search for love.

A highly tempered argument had followed, where he accused his daughter of blatantly sabotaging these dates only to defy her father, when one of these men could very well have been her future husband. Elizabeth was aware of how much effort her father was putting into helping her find a boyfriend. And she frankly wished he didn't, she wished he would let her live her life the way she saw fit, single or not. But she was aware of how terrified he was at the idea of possibly not seeing his youngest child settling down and getting to meet all his grandchildren. So Elizabeth, who couldn't say no to her father, no matter how much she tried, had swallowed her pride and accepted seeing Patrick again and this time giving him a real chance as her father had wanted.

So there she sat, in her bedroom in the immense Webber mansion, perfecting her makeup for a man she had absolutely no intention of dating. But she had promised her father that she would go and have dinner with the young surgeon and this time try to wait for dessert before telling him she was not interested. This was not how things were supposed to happen, and she wished her father would understand that his persistence only pushed her the other way; she would need to have an important discussion with him after this date because enough was enough.

Elizabeth finished getting ready and made sure the teal knee length cocktail dress she had opted for to _impress_ her date fitted her right. She covered her bare shoulders of a white scarf, grabbed a matching clutch bag and resolutely walked downstairs to the car that would take her to her date.

Her young driver swiftly got out of the car as he saw her walk towards the vehicle and opened the passenger door. "Good evening Miss Webber." He spoke in a melodious voice that prompted a smile to curl the brunette's lips.

"Good evening." She replied as she entered the car, and sunk in the comfortable but cold leather of the car's interior. The driver closed the door and quickly made his way back to his seat, then once behind the wheel started the luxury car that had become his work tool for the past week.

The brunette who was fixing the back of her driver's head noticed a pair of alluring crystal blue eyes lift up in the rear mirror, waiting for directions.

"Going to _La Taverne_, in Downtown." She let her driver know.

"Nice restaurant." The young man commented as the car began making its way out of the vast paved driveway.

Readjusting her sliding scarf across her shoulders, Elizabeth initiated the conversation with her new driver who she hadn't really had a chance to get to know yet. "Yes, very nice… have you been there before?"

The dark blond head shook from side to side. "No, I just heard about it."

Silence took over the black sedan and Elizabeth observed her surroundings as the car quickly left the wealthy suburbs of Port Charles for the more urban streets of the city's economic center. She rolled her eyes, which her driver noticed, realizing the car was way too quickly approaching the restaurant where she would have to pretend to enjoy Patrick Drake's company for at least an hour and a half, if the service was fast, she estimated.

"We'll be there in about five minutes Miss Webber." The driver informed her, mistakenly thinking her pouting mouth was born out of concern that she wouldn't make it on time.

"You're Jason right?" She asked the young man who silently nodded. "Well Jason, please call me Elizabeth. I know you're new but you should know that I won't get off your case until you call me by my first name."

"Very well… Elizabeth." The man replied, surprised by her request.

Elizabeth was by then restlessly tapping her foot on the car's floor; she dreaded having to spend a whole dinner pretending to enjoy Patrick's company. When the car arrived only a block away from destination, a rebellious spring took over her and she decided that the last thing she wanted was sit through a horrible dinner knowing that nothing would come out of it. She knew how much her father wanted her to apologize to Patrick but at that very moment she didn't really care what he wanted. She had enough of being the good little girl who did everything that was asked from her. It was her life, and about time she took control of it.

"Could you please keep going straight?" She instructed her chauffeur who was getting ready to make a swift turn onto the street the restaurant stood on.

"But the restaurant is right there…"

Elizabeth interrupted the dedicated driver. "I know, but please just keep driving… a little change of plans." She assertively uttered, slouching back on the grey leather seat.

"What about your date?"

The question forced her back to instinctively straighten up. "How did you know I was going on a date?"

The young man sent a quick glance at his rear mirror that offered a perfect view of his passenger before giving his attention back to the busy street the car was flaring through. "The pretty dress and the destination kind of gave it away."

Elizabeth smiled at the indirect compliment. "Yeah… a date. Actually not really, I see it more as a business meeting. I am supposed to have dinner with a man I barely know and have absolutely no interest in. Someone would call that a date, but because I have no intention of dating him then I can't really call it that way."

"Fair enough." The young man told her. "But why are you having dinner with someone you don't even like?"

"That's a really good question! Well that's because my father's new hobby is arranging blind dates for his youngest daughter. He is hell bent on helping me find a boyfriend, or more so a husband. He drives me crazy with all this, I don't know how many arguments we've had over this but he doesn't seem to get that I am an adult now and that I want him to stop meddling into my life."

"Dr. Webber seems to be the kind of man who doesn't give up until he gets what he wants." Jason declared, now struggling to keep his eyes on the road ahead as he spoke to his eye-catching passenger.

"Tell me about it. But I am so tired of sitting through these boring dates for nothing. Nothing ever comes out of it." Elizabeth let out, looking at the images flashing by as the car rode aimlessly.

"So where do you want to go?" Jason asked, eyes still traveling from the petite woman behind him to the road.

Elizabeth noticed her driver's back and forth eye motion and couldn't help herself but smile before answering. "I don't know… I have about an hour to kill before I can get back home. I know my father has to be at the hospital later tonight so I need to wait for him to get out of the house before I get back or it's a guaranteed screaming match, which I really don't feel like getting into."

"Well, there are many places you could go right now." The man said pensively.

"I really don't know. I don't go out much you know… I'm usually between home and my black room." She declared with a ravishing smile. "So why don't you take me somewhere I've never been... so I can turn this evening into something fun instead of what surely would have been a boring date."

Jason roamed his mind a few seconds, trying to come up with the best place for his passenger to unwind. "Um… I know a nice bar. It's called Jake's, I like hanging out there sometimes... it's probably nothing like the kind of places you usually go to but they have a jukebox, pool tables…"

She promptly interrupted him. "I've heard enough, let's go to Jake's!"

--


	2. Part 2

_A/N: Here's part deux! I'm really glad you enjoyed the first chapter… I loved all your comments so thank you for the feedback! Now let's see what happens at Jake's._

**Part 2**

Jason drove the black Jaguar through a dark alley and very quickly pulled over in an equally somber parking lot. The young man parked the nicest car in the whole lot and hurried out to open the door for Elizabeth. To his surprise, the young woman was already out, standing firm on her two feet and scoping the environment. Jason, who was dressed in a black suit, shirt and tie, closed the door behind her then watched her decisively make her way towards the entrance of the bar hurrying on her three inch heels.

_Wednesday Karaoke Night _Elizabeth read on the door. "You didn't mention karaoke, I love karaoke!" She declared turning to face him.

Jason shook his head from side to side, his mouth graced by a grin; he never would have imagined his new boss' daughter as an impulsive karaoke lover; she was unpredictable and from what he had been privy of so far, she seemed carefree, down to earth and nothing like the stuck up spoiled brat he had been warned about by friends of his, who obviously had never met her.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" Elizabeth yelled at the man who was still standing next to the car lost in his thoughts. "You are coming with me!"

The young man followed her inside the bar that he thought was unusually packed for a Wednesday night. He had never seen Jake's that animated and it was probably because he rarely set foot inside the place before midnight. His typical free evenings consisted of a thrilling bike ride around town then finishing the night at Jake's for a quick pool game watered by a cool beer. Jason had never even noticed the place hosted karaoke nights.

Before Jason was even able to say a word, Elizabeth threw her scarf and clutch in his hands and jumped on stage, next in line to perform in front of the overly excited crowd. The young woman definitely had guts Jason thought, as he would never have dared give himself in spectacle to a bunch of strangers waiting for him to fail to get a good laugh. The young man found a table that gave him a clear view and sat, ready to enjoy… or suffer the brunette's version of some popular song.

"Alright everyone, my name's Elizabeth and I'm going to perform the song _It's My Life_ by Bon Jovi." Her announcement was followed by a lively cheer from the crowd and Elizabeth sent a quick glance towards her driver who seemed somewhat apprehensive, sitting tight on his chair, an arm resting on his thigh. His hesitation encouraged the Elizabeth to do her best as she was set on impressing him with her singing. _"This ain't a song for the brokenhearted…"_

And Jason was impressed by her singing abilities; he would have never imagined that such a powerful voice could come out of this tiny body. She hadn't hit every note perfectly but it didn't matter because the spirit was there; Elizabeth had easily put great emotion in every sentence as she surely could relate to the words she was singing. After giving a spectacular performance and receiving a well deserved standing ovation from the crowded bar, Elizabeth joined Jason on a small round table in a lost dark corner.

"You should try it out; we should do a duet or something!" She told the young man, sitting across from him.

"Not really my thing." Jason quietly replied, sitting straight on his chair.

"What's your thing then? Driving fast?" The young woman teased him. Jason frowned, wondering how she could possibly know about his penchant for speed. "I noticed when you were driving me around town… don't worry, I won't tell daddy. But make sure you respect speed limits when he's in the car, he hates high speed." She advised her new driver, linking her hands together on top of the little round table.

"Ok… thanks for the heads up." He said, and then rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Do you want anything to drink? A beer, a cocktail?"

"A light beer please. Thanks."

Elizabeth watched her driver easily make his way through the crowd in his all black suit thinking that the young man was definitely good on the eye, with broad square shoulders that allowed him to elegantly wear his suit. Elizabeth's eyes traveled up and down his powerful frame, then stopped at the man's perfectly shaped butt that she admired for a couple of seconds before he unfortunately disappeared in the crowd. But it didn't prevent the young woman from imagining how it would look like uncovered.

Five minutes later the man was back, a chilled beer and a tall glass in hand that he delicately laid on the table in front of a still grinning Elizabeth. He took his suit jacket off and placed it at the back of his chair before seating down.

"Thank you." The young woman said grabbing the bottle and raising the rim to her lips. She took a fresh gulp before speaking again. "You're not drinking anything?"

The blond silently shook his head. "Technically, I'm still on the job and I have to drive you home safely."

"Oh, I see… of course. I guess my father found the perfect man to replace Francis."

Jason smiled, not sure if she was giving a compliment or straight out making fun of him.

"So how did you end up driving me around anyway?" She asked him then took another sip of her beverage.

"I am trying to save up some money to open my own garage. I work as a mechanic right now but I needed a second job and Dr. Webber brought one of his cars in the other day and well I told him about my plans and he offered me the position to help me out."

"I see… nice." She said, taking another mouthful of her beer.

"You're an artist right?" Jason asked the lively brunette in front of him.

"Yes, that's right, I'm into photography."

"What do you photograph?" Jason asked her.

"Anything that catches my eye; but right now I mainly photograph people; I'm obsessed with facial expressions... and by the way you'd make a great subject for my lens." She told him.

"Me?" The man asked surprised but flattered.

Elizabeth weakly nodded then lifted her arms using her fingers to form an imaginary frame around the young man's visage. "I see you, in black and white, a close up of your face, with just your eyes kept blue." She said, visualizing the perfect image in her head.

Elizabeth then slowly lowered her arms but kept staring at the profound light blue that illuminated the man's face, a gaze that he himself held with the same intensity, unable to look away. Eyes still fixed on the brunette in front of him, Jason loosened the black tie that for some reason now felt too tight around his neck.

After five prolonged seconds, Elizabeth finally broke the silence by asking him the first thing that came to her mind. "Tell me Jason, do you have a girlfriend?"

The young man slightly wavered before answering. "Um… no."

"Interesting, it took you a little time before answering, why is that?" Elizabeth kept talking before Jason was able to share anything. "I know it's probably none of my business but I'm just curious, and well my life relationship wise is pretty empty so I'd love to hear about yours… if you don't mind of course."

"Ok…" Jason said, not seeing any harm in talking about his former relationship with the interested brunette. "I used to date this girl, she bartends in another bar."

"What's her name?"

"Carly… we hooked up a couple months ago, and well that's pretty much it... I'm not even sure if she ever was my girlfriend."

"But what happened? Why did you guys stop seeing each other?"

"Let's say she found herself another guy, a richer guy."

"Wait? So you mean she dumped you? Just like that for another? Ouch…" Elizabeth expressed in an apologetic tone. "Were you in love with her?"

Jason was taken by surprise, as the question had never even graced his mind. "I don't know."

"Well that's very telling; if you did you would know. I'm no expert, by all means, but to me being in love is the kind of thing that you either feel or you don't. Maybe I'm this eternal romantic and I'm kind of stupid for believing in love at first sight but I really think that whenever I meet the one, I will know." A sigh escaped her before she continued talking. "Too bad my father doesn't trust me to find Mr. Right on my own. I wish he would understand that there is nothing less romantic than him trying to fix me up with all these random men."

"I'm sure Dr. Webber has the purest intentions, he just doesn't know how to help you."

"I know that, I know that he wants what's best for me but what irritates me is that he thinks he knows what's best for me better than I do." Elizabeth took another sip of her beer. "Have you ever been in this situation? With your parents trying to control your life?"

"Yeah… my parents wanted me to go to medical school… but I didn't." Jason told her.

"How did you manage to convince them to let you make your own choices?" She inquired, hoping Jason knew how to cure controlling parenting.

"I didn't, I just stopped trying to make them understand and simply left. I decided to make it on my own."

"That must have been hard. I don't think I could ever go that far, I may complain about my father's overbearing ways but I'm too used to him being there for me to just cut ties like you did." Elizabeth explained, using a hand to put back in place her untamed curls.

"My situation was a little different. They were really impossible to deal with, they wouldn't have let me live my life if I didn't beak away. See, I was actually in an accident that put me in a coma for a few months. And when I woke up I wasn't the same man, but my parents couldn't understand that, they wanted their son back, they wanted him to go back to med school and become this great doctor just like they had planned. I couldn't take the constant hovering and manipulation, so I left."

Elizabeth faced the man in front of her in awe; she couldn't have imagined that he, who seemed so serene, had already gone through so much in his life. "You just made me sound pathetic for complaining about my annoying father when you've got through so much worse with your family."

The man only answered the bleu eyed beauty in front of him with a smile. The woman went on talking. "Are you sure you don't want to drink anything? It's starting to feel awkward me drinking all by myself."

Elizabeth provoked a chuckle in the young man. "I'm still good."

She recognized a song playing in the background and very quickly shifted the conversation. "I love this song! Come on, let's dance!" She threw out, jumping to her feet.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be,  
Would you believe me, would you agree…_

"Sorry, I don't dance."

_It's almost that feelin' that we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come and now..._

"Oh come on, you don't sing, you don't drink, but you've got to dance with me."

_A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this, some people search forever…_

"I'm really not a dancer."

_For that one special kiss, oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this…_

"Alright, let's try something different. You work for me right, which means you've got to do what I tell you and right now I want to dance and I need you to escort me to the dance floor. You couldn't possibly refuse to do that could you?" She mischievously said before adding. "Pleeeaaase!"

Elizabeth fixed her driver with a devilish smile that turned triumphant as she saw the young man reluctantly stand up from his chair. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the middle of the poorly lit bar where a few couples were already moving to the romantic ballad.

Elizabeth locked her arms over Jason's broad shoulder and the uncomfortable looking man imitated the close by dancers by placing his arms around the brunette's thin waist, getting a feel of her silky dress. She smiled at him, content with herself and Jason cringed seeing she was proud of having forced him into doing something that wasn't, by a long shot, part of his job description. But she was the boss' daughter, which meant she got whatever she wanted. Hell with a smile like hers, who could refuse her anything?

Elizabeth started swaying her hips, very slowly, following the slow beat. Jason felt her body wave in between his hands and tried to follow her rhythm by moving his feet slightly, one at the time, but with way less grace than she was. He was out of his comfort zone, and Elizabeth, who discerned his uneasiness, held the man closer to her body as they now swayed together, making just one on the dance floor. Jason was taken by surprise, but tremendously enjoyed the near proximity of her warm body, which caused his own to tighten up. He placed his head in the curve of her neck, smelling her alluring perfume, a jasmine scent Jason thought, he was actually sure of it. The young man then followed her lead, gradually loosening up in her lovely embrace.

Elizabeth held Jason close to her, her head comfortably lodged against his solid chest, both arms crossed behind his broad neck, her fingers tempted to caress the soft hair on his nape and thinking about how perfectly she fitted in his hold. His sturdy arms were closed on her petite frame forming the perfect shield. She shut her eyes, forgetting where she was while enjoying the rest of the song.

Like all good things were supposed to, the song came to an end, and the two young people halfhearted broke apart, both instantly missing the other's body delectably pressing against their own. Elizabeth quickly tried to lighten up the loaded atmosphere. "I don't know what you were talking about, you're a not a bad dancer."

Jason was reassured he didn't disappoint as he followed Elizabeth back to their table, noticing he was now wearing her delicious perfume.

"I don't know when was the last time I did anything that… spontaneous. But I absolutely don't regret not going on that date. This is the best time I've had in a long time, thanks for bringing me here."

"You're welcome."

The two new friends continued their evening getting to know each other better, between their families, dreams and past deceptions; so many topics that kept them talking until closing time. Jason had eventually succumbed to temptation and ordered a couple of beers with Elizabeth promising not to echo a word to her father. After having shared a plate of fried finger foods, they enjoyed a couple of pool games which were more of an initiation for the brunette who had never played before.

The young woman couldn't remember feeling so connected to a person so fast and it was almost regrettably that she spoke next. "Ok, I think they're about to throw us out of here."

"I think that's a fair observation." Jason added; himself sad the night was coming to an end. He grabbed his jacket, and then stood up imitated by Elizabeth. After closing their tab, they regained the dark Jaguar, which was standing alone in the deserted parking lot.

"Alright, Miss Webber, time to drive you home." He said opening the back seat door.

Not moving of an inch, Elizabeth's cerulean eyes fixed Jason's equally powerful gaze. "What if I don't want to go home?"

"Okay…" the man trailed out. "Where do you want to go now?"

"I don't know, you're the driver."

"And you're my passenger." Jason quickly threw back.

"I just don't want that night to end just yet. I am having such a good time." She said flirtatiously pinching the man's dress shirt.

Elizabeth didn't realize her simple gesture had provoked such tumult inside the man's body. He took a step back, exhaling loudly before he spoke again. "Uh… well ok. Up or down?"

"What?"

"Just choose. Do you want to go up or down?" He asked her without explanation.

With a quizzical look adorning her face, the brunette made her choice. "Let's go up!"

_--_

_Song credit: A moment like this by Kelly Clarkson_


	3. Part 3

_A/N: I've got to say I loved all your comments, they are such a pleasure to read, so thank you for your reviews! Now let's see where 'up' leads to…_

**Part 3**

Jason helped Elizabeth walk up the long line of steps that would take them up to the overlook. He held her small hand in his larger one, leading the way to a place where he liked to run up to and admire the mesmerizing view it had to offer. Elizabeth's high heels made it difficult for her to follow Jason's fast pace but she did her best, gripping her tight dress with her free hand to ease her effort.

They finally reached the high point, and Elizabeth who started believing she should have chosen the other alternative wasn't disappointed when she saw the moving view. The sun was ready to wake and a dim light could be seen very slowly rising from the horizon. A nearly full moon was still present, offering a cerulean tint to the dark sky while orange and pink rays tore through the few resting clouds. The scene took place above a slumbering town that wasn't aware of the spectacle going on above its roofs.

"Wow." Elizabeth let out, admiring the beautiful scenery. "This is breathtaking. I wish I had my camera with me."

"I can bring you back some other time." Jason offered.

"I'd love that." Elizabeth told the man who was standing only a foot away from her, so close she could feel his warm breath brushing against the back of her neck. Without turning she kept talking, her eyes fixated on the changing colors that adorned the waking sky. "You definitely know the best places in town. But now I'm wondering, what was the down option?"

"The docks." Jason let her know, quenching her curiosity.

"Another great location to watch the sunrise." She remarked with a large smile. "When I think my dates can't even pick a restaurant by themselves; I know for a fact that my father tells them where to take me and even what wine to order and of course to always let me get dessert. Everything is so set up it's a complete turn off."

Elizabeth dropped her head backwards, forcing the out of place chestnut curls off her face before she went on talking. "I like this. Unexpected, informal and simply fun. Not stuck up, boring and interminable three course meals with very poor company." Elizabeth took in a lungful of the cool air. "Maybe I should follow your example. I mean not cut ties with my parents completely but move out you know. Get my own apartment; start being a little more independent. Because as long as I live under their roof they get to make decisions for me, like if I was still a kid."

"Maybe." Jason offered in support then took off his suit jacket that he placed on the woman's chilly shoulders.

"Thank you." She told him. "You're such a gentleman."

"Um… I try." Jason answered with a smirk; one thing he took with him when he left the Quartermaines was their good manners.

"I wish every guy was like you, you make great company." Elizabeth told him, her eyes still lost on the horizon.

"Thanks for the compliment." Jason said, shying under her words. He looked at his feet, hands buried in his pockets thinking it was the first time anybody had praised his presence this way, as most would label him boring or simply cold.

Elizabeth took another deep breath of fresh air. "But what is sure is that I am going to tell my dad that it is it. I am not being set up again." She said thinking she would have to find love some other way. Elizabeth then swiftly turned on her heels to face her young driver straight in the eyes. "Have you ever been in love?"

The question came out of nowhere but the man wasn't surprised anymore by Elizabeth's unanticipated comments. Now that he grew to know her better, he learned that she would very often say the first thing that came through her mind without a second thought. "Once." He honestly answered then walked to stand by the stone balustrade on which he leaned crossing his arms. "A few years ago, but she went away, to Paris."

"She left you too?"

"No, we kind of left each other. The relationship wasn't going anywhere, we wanted different things, we grew to become different people. It was great while it lasted but it was time to move on so we did. How about you?" The young man asked.

"Me… no, never. I mean I had a few relationships but I haven't experienced true love yet. I am still searching… or should I say my father is searching for me. But I'm not desperate, I know that it will come when I least expect it." Elizabeth suddenly glanced at her watch. "Talking about my father, he's going to be up soon and if I don't get home right now he'll think I spent the night with Patrick Drake."

Jason offered his hand to Elizabeth to help her down the dark stairs they had struggled to climb a few minutes ago. Watching her carefully descend back to the car, Jason thought it was the first time he had shared so much about his personal life with anyone. Elizabeth already knew more about him than most people he had been around for months. She had an irresistible way of making him open up and reflect on things he had never even thought about before.

"What are you smiling about?" Elizabeth interrupted his thoughts.

"You." Jason answered.

"Me? What did I do now?" She asked him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing." He told her. "I don't know how I'm going to make it at work in a few hours though."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I completely forgot you had a day job." She said covering her mouth with her fingers.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. I'll be fine... and I had fun too." The man added then opened the passenger door wide for the brunette to hop in.

Instead she faced him, assiduously studying the lines of his perfect visage, her heart beating loudly in her chest. Jason stared back at her, wondering what exactly was going on in her mind, while lusty thoughts slowly flourished in his, thoughts he fought really hard to contain, but his tightening pants didn't make it any easier. Elizabeth was then temptingly biting her lower lip, in an effort to repress her growing desire to land a kiss on her driver's sensual mouth. She bit harder, battling with herself a few more seconds but finally lost… or more so won.

She took one step closer towards the blue eyed man in front of her, and without any hesitation, this one closed the gap between them and fiercely crashed his lips on hers. He was kissing his boss' daughter but the thought was far from his mind when his hands eagerly danced down her curves while his tongue freely explored her mouth.

Elizabeth's both hands cradled the man's face as their mouth entwined for the most passionate kiss she was ever given. The young woman very quickly backed away, causing both of them to fall on the back seats of the car, as their burning lips continued playing of each other. One of Jason's hands quickly found the hem of her dress and he lingeringly slid it under the soft fabric, trailing his fingers along her bare thighs, which provoked a delightful rush to boom inside her body.

Elizabeth's hands pulled his shirt out of his pants then slowly traveled under it, feeling his defined abdomen with the tip of her slender fingers. Jason's mouth suddenly left her lips to ravish the creamy skin on the curve of her neck. A pleasurable moan escaped the brunette whose adventurous hands grazed the man's arousal causing a raspy groan to escape him.

Her other hand traveled through his short spiky hair that she gently gripped, forcing his mouth to meet hers once more. Jason held her by the waist before he painfully tore himself off of her. "We need to… to stop this." Jason struggled to say, his heart still violently pounding in the heated moment.

The only word the disillusioned young woman was able to say in between breaths was. "Why?"

Jason stood up from above her, sitting by her side in the back of the car. "We can't do this… I, I work for you Elizabeth. Your father hired me. I can't be making out with you like that."

The young woman arranged her dress and slightly tamed her hair that was now all over the place, just like her emotions. "My father? My father doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Of course he does, he's my boss, and you are his daughter… there is something very wrong here!" Jason said now visualizing the thick line he had just crossed.

Elizabeth breathed in an out loudly, slowly regaining her composure. "I'm sorry. I don't usually do this… and by this I mean jump on a man I've know for less than a week. Actually I never did that before, but I don't know, there is something about you that I am extremely drawn to. I can't explain it, I just feel something special."

Jason remembered Elizabeth's words about knowing whenever he would fall for someone, and he finally understood what she had meant. He couldn't explain it either, but could feel the special connection Elizabeth was alluding to. "I feel it too."

The woman's eyes opened wide, overjoyed to learn the feeling was mutual. "So what do we do? We can't just ignore it and act like tonight never happened."

"I couldn't do that, even if I wanted to." He said, avoiding meeting the brunette's gaze.

"Then I'll talk to my dad. I'll tell him about tonight and about you and me… and hopefully he won't take this too badly."

"He will take this badly Elizabeth. He trusted me to be your driver, and here I am kissing you." Jason let out thinking about her father's reaction when she would tell him all about the night they had just spent in each other's company.

"I am the one who kissed you, and that's exactly what I'll tell him." The young woman said.

"I doubt this will make a difference." Jason said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So, you don't want me to talk to him?" Elizabeth asked, trying to clarify Jason's point.

"I'm just wondering if it isn't too soon." The young man said, realizing how fast his relationship with the brunette had moved along.

"You know what you're right; it's moving kind of fast." She told him, a hand helping her curls off her face. "But imagine I don't say anything right now and then he finds out about us sometime down the road. Don't you think it would make things worse?"

Elizabeth had a point; Jason knew that whatever they shared wouldn't go away while his attraction to the brunette was growing at the minute. He knew that just like he had failed to suppress his desire to kiss her a few minutes before, he would fail to resist her in the future. She was right; they were better off coming clean and dealing with the repercussion together.

Jason held his face in his hands before answering. "You're right. You should talk to your father. But what are you going to tell him?"

"Exactly what happened tonight, that we just clicked and that I enjoyed spending some time with you and of course that we ended up kissing." Elizabeth told him watching his reaction closely. "Unless you want me to say something else?"

"That I really like you. It's a little scary but I do and if he's going to know about what happened tonight then he should know that I have feelings for you and that it wasn't just a random thing." Jason said, letting her know exactly where he stood.

"It wasn't." Elizabeth told him, devouring the man of the eyes until she met his lips for another ardent kiss in the back of the car.

***^*^*^***

Elizabeth couldn't have imagined that she would have found so much right next to her. In only one night they had gone from virtual strangers to friends and finally more than friends. And what surprised her the most was how easy it was, to talk to him, to get along with him when she was used to forcing these kinds of feelings just to make her father happy. She was aware that she was probably breaking every possible speed record in terms of relationships but she didn't care, everything with Jason just felt right, he just felt right.

Elizabeth arrived home, determined that after catching up on her sleep she would tell her father all about her new affection for Jason. She already knew everything he would point out, from the fact that she barely knew the man, to his profession. But Elizabeth didn't care, she had found someone she was interested in and she hoped her father would accept her choice.

It was almost seven in the morning when she got back to the Webber Mansion. Elizabeth took her high heels off; trying to make the less possible noise and hoped no one was up yet. Knowing her father was hosting a benefit at the hospital the evening before, she was sure he would enjoy a couple more hours of sleep than usual as she quietly walked up the stairs aiming straight for her bedroom. She hurriedly passed her father's study but was unpredictably halted by Dr. Webber's deep voice. "Elizabeth? Is that you?"

--


	4. Part 4

_A/N: It's the last part! Thanks for all the great comments; we finally get a scene between Elizabeth and her Dad! I would so love to see her father come back on the show because I am really curious to see what type of relationship they would have and how he would react to the fact that she is in love and has a baby with a mobster… so much potential! But that's a discussion for another day; now let's see what happens in this last part!_

**Part 4**

"Elizabeth? Is that you?" Jeff called as he heard his daughter sneaking down the hall.

"Shit!" The young woman swore in her breath, not expecting for the big confrontation to happen while she was sleep deprived and completely unprepared. "Yes daddy, it's me." She said, turning around to find her father seating in his study.

"Hey honey, seeing how late… or should I say early you came home, I can only guess your date with Patrick went well." Jeff told his daughter taking his reading glasses off, a large smile harboring his lips. "I knew he would be perfect for you, you just needed to get past your idea that everyone I introduce you to is horrible."

She reluctantly walked in the study. "Um… You're up already?"

"Yes, just finished my morning workout. So tell me daughter, how was dinner?" He asked, as he couldn't wait to hear how her date went along.

Elizabeth sighed, dreading what was surely coming next. "Dad… I didn't have dinner with Patrick."

"You didn't?" Her father asked surprised, but curious. "Oh… so you decided to do something else? We briefly talked about his passion for cars and…"

"No Dad, I didn't even see Patrick last night." She noticed her father was about to speak but kept talking not giving him a chance to express his disappointment. "I know what you're going to say, and I know that I promised you I would go… and I went. It's just that once there I realized that I really didn't want to spend my evening listening to him go on and on about how he is the best surgeon that has ever graced our planet."

"He is an excellent surgeon Lizzie, of course he's going to be proud of it, but that doesn't make him a bad person." Her father remarked.

"I never said he was; I just know that he is not the right person for me." The young woman let out dropping on the floor the shoes that she was still holding in her hands.

"I can't believe you stood him up like that. I am very good friends with his father and Patrick is a great kid Lizzie, he was in my office yesterday telling me how happy he was of getting another chance with you."

"Dad I'm sorry ok? I wasn't even thinking about him when I decided not to go to the restaurant, but about me and what I really wanted."

"I didn't know I raised my daughter to be selfish." He said even though he knew his little girl was nowhere near selfish. But the older man had to give her grief for how little consideration she had had for her date. "I hope you won't forget to apologize to Patrick for this."

"I will apologize to him for not calling him and letting him know I wasn't going to meet him… but I won't apologize for not showing up to dinner. Dad I can't do this anymore, all these blind dates. I am absolutely not interested in Patrick or in any man you ever had me meet."

Dr. Webber faced his daughter austerely. "That's only because you try really hard to find bad traits in every young man I introduce you to. No one is perfect honey, but I brought you I don't know how many very charming and successful dates for you to choose from and you won't even give one a chance!"

Elizabeth shook her head from side to side. "It's because these guys you think would be great for me in theory just don't work in real life. Dad, I appreciate everything you're doing for me, I really do. And I know you setting me up is your way of helping, but you don't want me to make a mistake and be miserable with someone I have absolutely no chemistry with do you?"

"Of course not. I just want you to be happy baby." Jeff said smiling.

"I am happy." Elizabeth quickly replied hoping her father would then back off.

"And you would be even happier with a man in your life, an engagement, a marriage." He told his daughter, once more pretending to know what she needed better than she did. "You're not a teenager anymore; you have got to start thinking about settling down if you don't want to end up old and alone."

"Dad! I have all the time in the world before starting to stress about a husband and babies." Elizabeth insistently said.

"That's exactly what Sarah used to say until she realized that her clock was ticking then came straight to me for help finding someone and now look at her, she's very happy."

His comment was welcomed with a sigh as Elizabeth was at loss of words to convince her father to stay out of her love life.

Dr. Webber went on trying to convince his daughter to see his point. "Don't you know that a woman's chance of procreating decreases dramatically after she passes thirty five years old? A study I just read claims that two thirds of women over forty will suffer from some kind of infertility…"

Elizabeth stopped her father before he could volunteer more information. "Ok Dad, I get it, enough already."

"Ok… ok fine, you didn't see Patrick tonight then where are you coming from?" The man asked his daughter suspiciously.

Elizabeth took a deep breath before talking. "Ok, first promise me that whatever I tell you you're not going to be mad at me?"

His daughter's warning raised Jeff's apprehensiveness. "Why would I? Lizzie if you did anything bad then…"

"Nothing like that. Just promise me you'll listen to everything I have to say and not get mad."

"Ok fine, I'm listening." Dr. Webber said, crossing his arms in front of him, ready for whatever was coming his way.

"Alright, well instead of meeting Patrick at _La Taverne_, Jason drove me to a small bar. He is actually a very nice guy dad, we had a blast there and I got to know him better; we talked all night…"

Jeff swiftly interrupted his daughter. "Wait, where is this going?"

"Please Dad, just let me finish."

"Go on." The older man let out now eyeing his daughter with a highly questioning look.

"Well we spent a lot of time talking… we just connected and realized we have feelings for each other. And then we… I mean I kissed him." She said, stumbling on her words.

"What?" Her father exclaimed in shock. "You kissed him? Elizabeth I just hired him to be your driver! Less than a week ago and now what? You're falling for him?"

"Pretty much yeah… Listen, I know it all happened kind of fast but I felt something special for that man tonight. Something I have never felt before." The brunette said, the great time she had spent in Jason's company flashing back in her mind and instinctively smiling at the memories.

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber, you mean you disregarded all the accomplished young men I introduced you to for your driver?" He rhetorically asked in a very calm tone but which got quickly heated as he kept talking. "What an embarrassment! You ditched Patrick who is a distinguished surgeon to sneak out with your driver?"

"He's not just a driver! This is a job like any other. Besides Jason is planning on opening his own repair shop."

"Yes exactly… _planning_ on." Her father retorted.

"Yes planning on, and he has something that all the other men you introduced me to don't have. He is kind, humble, charming and funny in his own way. We just understand each other and well I think this could be the beginning of something." Elizabeth explained.

"You can't be after only a week of knowing him." Her father interjected.

"Dad, you're unbelievable." She said thinking that if it had been Patrick he would already have been planning their wedding. "And me who thought that you would understand and be happy that I finally found someone I am actually interested in."

"Not if I know he isn't right for you." Her father added.

"And how did you come to that conclusion? Do you even know Jason?" Elizabeth asked now boiling on the inside.

"I know enough, I hired him remember?"

"No Dad, I doubt you really do and what you don't get is that the time I spent with Jason was way more of a date that all the ones you've ever arranged for me. I really like him and I don't know, we just clicked and I'm not going to ignore that just because you disapprove." She said, her words now freely rushing out of her mouth.

Elizabeth turned on her bare feet to leave her father's office but suddenly turned back to face her father. "You know what Dad, I'm an adult, I get to make my own choices and I don't care what you think because I'm going to be with Jason no matter what you say!" She added then stormed out of her father's study.

She heard the man's voice in her back as she walked towards her bedroom. "And you can tell your new friend that he is fired!"

"And well I'm moving out!" Elizabeth yelled back before running to her bedroom.

Elizabeth slammed her door and dropped on her bed where tears of anger started falling down her cheeks. Of course her father didn't understand, and had reacted just the way she had anticipated he would; without any sensibility to her feelings and the fact that her heart was choosing Jason.

***^*^*^***

After a few hours of sleep that allowed her to get herself together after the argument she had just had with her father, Elizabeth decided to find Jason during his break and tell him that he was not welcome on the Webber property anymore. She still couldn't believe how awry her conversation with her father had turned out. He, whose opinion mattered the most to her, had completely disapproved of her affection for Jason but this didn't stop her from wanting to be with the young man… instead it added to the attraction.

"Hey, how are you?" Jason said enveloping her in his arms right outside the garage he worked.

"Could be better." Elizabeth said, stepping out of his hold. "I had an argument with my father like you can imagine."

"I am so sorry; I knew this was a bad idea." The young man told her.

"But I am not sorry, I don't care what he thinks, I like you, I _really_ like you and for once I actually know what I want and my father is not going to mess this up for me." She confidently told him.

"Elizabeth, the last thing I want is to be the reason why your father and you are at odds_."_

"I know my dad; he'll come around. We always argue like that but it never lasts too long. Right now he's probably just under the shock. I can understand him, he's been trying to fix me up for so long and I've been fighting him so hard on this… and then you show up in my life and in one night I change my tune and I am ready to fight to be with you." She said trying to put herself in her father's shoes.

"So what happens now?" Jason asked her.

"First I have to tell you that you are not my driver anymore. I kind of got you fired." Elizabeth said with a highly apologetic tone. "And I am really sorry about that, I know you need that job, but I promise I will talk to him…"

"Hey don't worry about it, it's ok." Jason reassured the wretched brunette. "I'll find something else. And if you look at it on the bright side then it means we are free to see each other now."

"You are so right!" Elizabeth said with a large smile then closed both arms around Jason's well-built figure. He lowered his face to meet hers half way for a delicious kiss he had been waiting for since they parted ways earlier that day.

"And I think I'm going to move out too." The brunette said still in Jason's arms.

"Because of the argument?" Jason asked, not wanting to be the cause of a separation between her and her family.

"Yes and no. Like I was telling you yesterday I just think it's time I spread my wings. I'm twenty five, I have this emerging career as an artist and I cannot keep claiming that I want to be independent and be able to make my own choices if I still live at home."

"If that's really what you want, I'm happy for you." Jason told her.

The ringtone of Elizabeth's cell phone interrupted their conversation. The young woman picked up her phone from her purse and promptly answered the call. "Hi dad … What? … Now? … Ok." She said then quickly hung up. "It was my father."

"What's going on?" Jason asked concerned.

"He wants to talk to me… and you. He is waiting for us at home."

The man swallowed hard as if he had just been summoned to be executed.

***^*^*^***

"Elizabeth, Jason, come in…" Elizabeth's mother called out as soon as she saw the two young people appear in her living room.

"Mom, you're here?" Elizabeth remarked, not knowing they had been invited to attend a family meeting.

"Yes, Lizzie, your father and I had a little talk and Jeff has something to tell both of you." Carol said, gazing at her husband from the side of her eyes with a half smile.

Elizabeth sent a confused look towards Jason and walked further into the living room where the gathering was taking place. Jason followed her and stood right behind her, but stopped himself from touching the brunette, even though he felt a powerful urge to place his arm around her shoulders for moral support.

"Lizzie, I wanted to tell you I was sorry for the way I reacted earlier." Jeff said. "You're right, you're an adult and I have no right to dictate your love life."

"Ok… what am I missing here? You were completely against me getting closer to Jason and now you are ok with it?" Elizabeth asked, now utterly confused.

"I am. I admit I was surprised when you told me you were interested in being with him, but well I trust him. I hired him, because he's a good kid and I trust that he will treat you well." Jeff walked towards the nervous young man who was attentively listening to the patriarch's words. "If you ever do anything to hurt my daughter I will make your regret ever crossing my way."

Jeff then took the young man in his arms, patting his back fiercely before turning his attention back to his daughter. "Am I forgiven?"

Elizabeth faced her father with an endearing smile before jumping in his arms. "Of course! I love you dad."

"I love you too, baby."

Elizabeth let go of her father and ran in her mother's arms as she undoubtedly was the one behind her father's change of heart.

"Were you serious when you said you wanted to move out?" Jeff asked his daughter.

"I think I made my decision, I'm going to start looking for my own place." Elizabeth said letting go of her mother's embrace.

"Lizzie? Why?" Carol asked concerned, given it was the first time she heard of this decision.

"Because it's time I move out mom; I'm too old to be living at home. But I wouldn't be going very far, an apartment by the docks or something like that, and I'll be here all the time… I just need my space you understand?"

"I understand honey; you're an adult and want to be treated as one. But we'll have to work out the details of all this." Her mother said.

"So you're ok with this?" Jeff asked his wife.

"Yes I am, she's a big girl now and she needs her independence." Carol said.

The older man glanced at the ceiling shaking his head. As much as he wanted his daughter to settle down, he still saw her as his little daughter and the idea of her leaving the nest didn't come easy to him.

"Dad, I'll be moving out of this house, not Port Charles."

"I know… I know. But don't sign on anything before I get to see it first." Jeff told her.

"Sure Daddy, I'll make sure to let you visit the apartment I choose before moving in." Elizabeth reassured him.

"Good." Her father said.

"One more thing Dad… is Jason still fired?" Elizabeth asked glancing at the young man who had been silently following the family meeting, feeling completely out of place.

"Of course he is." Jeff assertively rejoined. "But I'll refer him to a good friend of mine."

"Thanks dad, you're the best." Elizabeth said with an oversized beam then grabbed Jason's hand, linking his fingers with hers as they quickly left the Webber foyer.

"I can't believe this, can you believe this?" Elizabeth told Jason as soon as they were far enough away from her parents ears.

"Not really." Jason told her still not sure he understood what had just happened.

"Sorry, this must be so much for you, dealing with my father's antics." Elizabeth said.

"You got to do it at one time or another. Better now than later." Jason told her thinking Jeff Webber was nothing compared to what he had been forced to deal with when he still lived with the Quartermaines.

"So now that we have my parents' blessing and that we had some time to digest what happened yesterday… what do you think? Do you think we could try it out, you and me?" Elizabeth asked with a coy smile.

"I don't know…" Jason joked then was struck on the chest by Elizabeth in an attempt to set his mind straight. "Ouch… sure. I mean of course." The man said, meeting Elizabeth's lips for a sweet kiss that once more put both of their bodies on edge.

***^*^*^***

After the two young people left, Jeff turned to his wife of twenty seven years. "Well look at this, a love story being born right under our eyes."

"Yes, it is kind of charming… makes me think about you and me back in the days." Carol added a grin taking over her lips.

Jeff smiled back at his wife before adding. "I know Elizabeth so well; I knew she would fall for the Quartermaine boy, he's just her type; what a great idea hiring him! Now that my work here is done, I need to start pressing Sarah about starting on these babies. I am not getting any younger and I really want to meet all my grandkids."

"I thought this was the last time you were meddling." His wife said.

"Oh not after how well this turned out! I surprised myself on this one; they really were a perfect match. And Alan is so going to owe me when I tell him about what I pulled here." Jeff added proud of himself.

Carol shook her head at her incorrigible husband and grabbed his hand as they walked up the stairs of their imposing house with a content smile comfortably lodged on their faces.

**~ The End ~**

_If you liked this short story find the sequel on my profile page, it's called Father Still Knows Best. __- Eps._


End file.
